Total Wipeout USA Contestants Series 1
Key Season 1 Episode 1 * Nick Leland is the first person to clear both the Topple Towers and the Cookie Cutter Swing; Later on, Travis Mitchell became the second person to clear the Cookie Cutter Swing Episode 2 * Fastest time in the Slippery Stairs ** Darrin Miller is the first person to cross the Block Swing (Ingel Catindig is the second.) *** David Goryl was able to defeat Ingel Catindig by .06 of a second in the Dreadmill **** Although they do cover up naughty words in Wipeout, David Goryl is the first person to not have the naughty word covered up ***** First cheerleader to be on Wipeout *This was the only episode in Season 1 where the Final Four consisted of 4 male competitors. Every other episode in Season 1 had 3 males and only 1 female Episode 3 * Ariel Tweto became the first person in Season 1 to successfully cross the Big Balls ** In the Wipeout Zone, Neil Smith was after Ariel Tweto and when he timed out, Neil's time was close to Ariel's as it was shown. *** Jarran Joshu became the first person to throw up on Wipeout. **** This Dizzy Dummy had 5 spins, instead of 4, Due to Jarren throwing up. Also, because no one could pass the Pole Swing, so they had 2 rounds on the Crazy Beams without a spin. *Tara Ferrell is the only person able to clear the Pole Vault. *Despite being the first person to complete the Big Balls, Ariel Tweto did not see the pole in front of her at the Pole Vault and jumps into the water missing it. Episode 4 * First person to cross the Sucker Punch successfully ** Longest time in the Dreadmill *** Philip Ventimiglia was the first to cross the Tumble Tubes *No one was able to pass the Wall Swing Episode 5: All Balls * Jeremy Olson became the second person to easily cross the Big Balls. Later on, Ben Kronberg became the third person and the only person able to cross the Ball Swing successfully. ** Before the start of the Dizzy Dummy, the six remaining contestants were given a Mexican lunch; Jacob Mann quits before the start of Round 2 of the Dizzy Dummy. *James and Willa Simpton became the first married couple to compete on Wipeout. Unfortunately, neither of them passed the Qualifier. Episode 6 * Jessica Bertoni was the second person to clear the Sucker Punch and first person able to cross the Field Goal Swing successfully. ** Worst time in the Dreadmill *** Charles Zaucha is the first person to clear to the Buoy Run the fastest (Timothy Ton was the second). Episode 7: The Wipeys Episode 7 featured the Wipey Awards, an awards show style presentation of past moments from the previous episodes. Other Notable Awards: Most Calm and Collected: Anita Lavi (Week 3) Best Spaz-out: David Goryl (Week 2) Most Unintelligible Comment: Nick Louis (Week 3) Most Eligible Bachelor: Joey Byham (Week 2) Best Skid Mark: Jen Svedja (Week 1) Best Soap Opera Moment: David Goryl and Ingel Catandig (Week 2) Best Sideline Reporter: Jill Wagner Best Purple Tracksuit: Bryan Sayas (Week 4) Best "Put a Fork in Me" Moment: Margie Stubbs (Week 1) Episode 8 * April Robles became the first person to win both the first two rounds: the Qualifier and the Sweeper, as well as being the second female to have the best time in the Qualifier and be the last person standing on the Sweeper. Also is the 2nd person to pass the Topple Towers. *Richard Mendoza became the first person in the Dizzy Dummies and the Wipeout Zone Episode 9: Pilot Episode Thirty-two contestants competed in this episode, with sixteen advancing to the Sweeper round. After eight contestants were eliminated in the Sweeper round, the round simply ended. Plus 8 more than normal Wipeout. * Fastest time on the (proto-)Qualifier, and 'first' contestant to clear the Big Balls ** Fastest time to complete the Wipeout Zone. He is also the only contestant (so far) to finish the Wipeout Zone more quickly then he finished the Qualifier. *** Although she ran out of time, Katie Mayfield still finished the Wipeout Zone **** Katie Mayfield is a cheerleader for the Baltimore Ravens. ***** Katie is the only person to have a Perfect Qualifer by not Wipeing out on the Qualifer. ****** Daniel Drew and Mich Rohner were the first and second contestants to slide down Human Pinball perfectly. Later, Christian Readyhoff became the third and second contestant to cross the Leap of Faith ******* Not shown in the episode, but Eddie Shapiro was the 'first' to clear the Sucker Punch. *This episode is counted as a pilot episode, explaining the additional contestants. *Katie Mayfield is the second cheerleader on Wipeout. Episode 10 * Brent Williams became the oldest contestant to make his way through to the Wipeout Zone ** Kyle Sullivan became the youngest winner so far, and the third person to win both the Sweeper and Dreadmill (thus taking home both the final prize money and the Sweeper bonus). *** Brent Williams and Jessie Graff became the second and third contestants to clear the Tumble Tubes. (Philip Ventimiglia was the first.) Later, Jessie became the final contestant to clear the Big Balls in Season 1. **** Sam Mohan became the fifth contestant to cross the Sucker Punch and although it wasn't shown but she also became the final person to clear the Tumble Tubes. ***** Phil Somerville was forced to stop even though he withstood numerous falls while his shoulder was "broken". *Phil Somerville is a fastest Qualifier. *The Triple Treat Sweeper consists of The Crusher, Junior Wrecking Ball, and Icy Cold Blast of Smoke. *Kyle Sullivan, Sam Mohan, Brent Williams, Phil Somerville, Jessie Graff, Angeliquea Blackmon, and Roland Gerhardt are the only known contestests to swing successfully in the Bubblebath Swing. Episode 11: Top 25 Moments Episode 11 featured the Top 25 Wipeout Moments as the season finale. The top 25 moments are below. Category:Total Wipeout USA